Heartbreak
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: Amy breaks Ephram's heart, yet again.


Heartbreak  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the WB does. And I don't own the song, Dashboard Confessional does. Please don't sue me. Even if you do, unemployed teenage girls don't have very much money.  
  
[A/N: One-shot song fic. Amy betrays Ephram. I think that's all I can say with out giving it away.]  
  
I heard about your trip. I heard about your souvenirs.  
  
I heard about the cool breeze in the cool nights   
  
And the cool guys that you spent them with.   
  
I guess I should have heard of them from you   
  
I guess I should have heard of them from you  
  
***  
  
Amy had just returned from a vacation with her family. It had been hell for her. Six days locked up with her family, I mean how much fun would that have been for you?   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Bright knocked on the connector door from his room to Amy's. He started to get a little worried when she didn't answer. She hadn't said she was going out anywhere. So he opened the door to see if she was alright. The sight before him, however, shocked him. Amy was laying on top of a guy, making out with him. Bright had never seen this guy before, so he was a little confused. He closed the door, walked over to the phone and dialed Ephram's number. Normally he wouldn't do this, but the guy had to know.  
  
"Hey, Ephram?"  
  
"Bright?"  
  
"Yeah, you know how your going out with Amy?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, something happened."  
  
***  
  
Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over?  
  
And all the best deceptions, and the clever cover story awards go to you.   
  
So kiss me hard 'cuz this'll be the last time that I let you.   
  
You will be back someday,   
  
And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips   
  
Will be of service to keeping you away.  
  
***  
  
Ephram went to see Amy. He knew. He knew it all. But she didn't know he knew.  
  
"Hey Amy," he said not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Hi!" She was happy to see him. She wanted to hug him, but he seemed upset, his hands were in his pockets.  
  
"I know what happend Amy."  
  
Amy wanted to pretend like she didn't know what he was talking about. She wanted to deny it, but she knew she never could.  
  
***  
  
I heard about your regrets. I heard that you were feeling sorry.   
  
I heard from someone that you wished you could   
  
Set things right between us.   
  
I guess I should have heard of that from you   
  
I guess I should have heard of that from you  
  
***  
  
Amy was sorry she had ever cheated on him. She regeted everything she had done on that trip. She regreted ever going. Ephram had dumped her. She still didn't know how he ever found out, but it didn't matter. Bright was watching from the doorway as she cried. He called Ephram again to tell him that Amy was upset about what happened.  
  
***  
  
So don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over?  
  
And all the best deceptions and the clever cover story awards go to you.   
  
So kiss me hard 'cuz this'll be the last time that I let you.   
  
You will be back someday, and this awkward kiss   
  
that screams of other people's lips   
  
Will be of service to keeping you away.   
  
To keeping you away.  
  
***  
  
Ephram couldn't believe he'd ever fallen for her. She lied and cheated, then pretended like nothing happened. He was sure she still liked him, but he didn't really care. She was being stupid. He should have known when she kissed him, back when she was still going out with Colin. He should have figured it out back then. She be back he knew she would, but he didn't want her back, he had to move on.  
  
***  
  
I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers   
  
I'll be all right when my hands get warm.   
  
Ignoring the phone, I'd rather say nothing,   
  
I'd rather you never heard my voice.   
  
You're calling too late, too late to be gracious.   
  
And you do not warrant long good-byes.   
  
You're calling too late, you're calling too late.  
  
***  
  
Amy tried to call Ephram's cell phone, to talk to him directly, not have to go through Delia or Dr. Brown. She was afarid she might hang up if she had to talk to someone else. She was also afarid that he would hang up on her. She knew he was mad and hurt, but she still wanted to call, to make sure that he was alright.  
  
"Hello?" he answered the phone knowing, without having to ask, who it was.  
  
"Ephram.... I... I'm sorry," she couldn't think of what else to say.  
  
"Amy, you're too late, for sorry. You're just too late," he whispered into the phone, before hanging up. 


End file.
